Alfredo Sawyer
| aliases = | continuity = Texas Chainsaw Massacre | series = | image = | notability = | type = Cannibal | occupation = Store owner | race = | gender = | base of operations = Last Chance Gas Station, Texas | associations = Sawyer family | known relatives = Anne Sawyer Babi Sawyer Junior Sawyer Tex Sawyer Tink Sawyer | status = | born = | died = 1990 | 1st appearance = Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III | final appearance = | actor = Tom Everett }} Alfredo Sawyer is a fictional cannibal and a central antagonist featured in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series. Played by actor Tom Everett, he appeared in the 1990 film sequel, Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III. Biography Alfredo Sawyer was a cannibal from some unidentified rural area of Texas in the late 1980s. He was a member of the Sawyer family and operated the Last Chance Gas Station. Alfredo's office at the gas station was decorated with various pictures of beef and cattle, as well as calendars featuring nude women. He kept a copy of the Holy Bible on his desk. Alfredo had a peep hole drilled through his office wall, which led into the restroom. Alfredo often came into conflict with his more attractive family member, Tex Sawyer, and was not above taking pot shots at him with a shotgun. Alfredo and Tex both served as lures for unwitting motorists passing along the highway, and would redirect them on roads that led towards their family home, whereupon they would be attacked, captured, and ultimately killed by the most murderous member of the family, Junior Sawyer, aka Leatherface. Michelle Shatnell and her boyfriend, Ryan McArthur drove up to the Last Chance Gas Station on their way towards Florida. Michelle had to use the bathroom, and Alfredo availed himself of the peep hole. Tex Sawyer showed up and kept Ryan distracted outside. The scene grew ugly with Alfredo and Tex getting into an argument. Michelle and Ryan took off and Alfredo shot out the back window of her car with a shotgun. At the time, neither of them knew that Alfredo and Tex were related. Later that evening, Michelle and Ryan were captured by Leatherface and taken back to the Sawyer residence, where Ryan was subsequently killed. Alfredo was the family's clean-up man, and had to take various corpses out to a nearby bog and dispose of them. While conducting this task, Alfredo encountered Benny, who began asking him questions about the cannibal family. Alfredo refused to cooperate, and Benny and he got into a fight, which resulted in Benny seemingly drowning Alfredo in the bog. Alfredo survived however and later attacked Michelle, who had escaped in a truck. He climbed aboard the back, hoping to kill her, but Michelle turned a shotgun on him, killing him instead. Equipment * Holy Bible: Alfredo Sawyer kept a copy of the Holy Bible at his desk at the gas station. He would hold onto it while observing Michelle in the restroom from his peephole. * Shotgun: Alfredo carried a double-barreled shotgun. He used this to blow out the back window on Michelle's car, and then fired a few shots at Tex. Notes & Trivia * * Final fate: Shot and killed by Michelle Shatnell. * Alfredo Sawyer was regarded as "the dog" of the Sawyer family, which was a concept that greatly offended him. * It is not exactly clear what Alfredo's relationship to the other Sawyer members is. He may be the brother of Junior, Tex, and Tinker, or he may be a cousin. He is likely a child of Anne Sawyer. Body Count * There are no established victims of Alfredo Sawyer, though it is possible that he may have murdered people in the past. See also External Links * Alfredo Sawyer at the Texas Chainsaw Massacre Wiki Appearances * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III References